¿Enferma?
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: El amor no puede ser definido, se manifiesta en los corazones de los seres humanos mediante sentimientos y reacciones que se contradicen entre sí. Por ello, muchas personas, a causa de la confusión, lo conocen pero no lo saben, en especial si se trata de una niña de seis años que no comprende sus propios sentimientos…


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Toy Story 3_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Bonnie Anderson siempre pensó que los niños de su edad eran desagradables, ya que ellos siempre olían mal, tenían costumbres asquerosas (como hurgarse la nariz en público) y eran muy groseros con ella, en definitiva la pequeña prefería mantenerse distante con ellos. Sin embargo, ella reconocía que no todos los niños eran desagradables (aunque eran como agujas en un pajar), porque su mejor amigo irónicamente era un niño llamado Mason **(1)**, que además era su vecino; pero este hecho no cambiaba su opinión general de los niños como seres desagradables. Pero nunca imaginó que un niño en particular podría perturbar de una manera tan desconocida su pacífica existencia.

El hijo mayor de la señora Davis, una antigua amiga de su familia, llamado Andrew (Andy para los amigos) le había regalado a Bonnie unos valiosos juguetes de su infancia y le encargó cuidarlos mucho. Aquel gesto causó una profunda impresión en la pequeña ya que jamás imaginó que un niño podría ser tan amable con ella como para regalarle sus juguetes (objetos que ella consideraba muy valiosos).

Bonnie admitía que sintió algo de miedo y una inexplicable timidez cuando Andy se presentó en su jardín aquella memorable tarde aunque todo cambió cuando el muchacho le empezó a presentar los juguetes que le iba a obsequiar, la voz suave del joven sumado al tono amable que usaba tuvieron un efecto casi sedante en ella, ahuyentando por completo los temores iniciales que sintió. Además, era la primera vez que ella se relacionaba con un niño tan grande (sin contar a sus familiares) que tenía una cara tan bonita. Este último pensamiento turbó a la pequeña, ella consideraba a las coloridas flores y a los suaves conejos blancos como cosas bonitas, nunca imaginó que el rostro de un niño podría merecer un adjetivo así, se suponía que todos los niños eran iguales.

Sin embargo, más allá de las apariencias, la mejor parte de ese maravilloso día fue cuando ambos se enfrascaron en jugar con aquellos juguetes, no era la primera vez que Bonnie jugaba con un niño pero si era la primera vez que disfrutó tanto de jugar con alguien ajeno ya que en lo personal ella prefería jugar sola, pero ese momento fue casi mágico, como un cuento de hadas y lo disfrutó cada segundo.

No obstante, todo lo bueno siempre tiene que acabar en algún momento, en el caso de Bonnie terminó en el instante en que Andy decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. La niña se despidió con una enorme sonrisa aunque en el fondo sintió una profunda punzada en el corazón acompañada de la sensación de haber perdido algo muy valioso para ella, como la vez en que perdió ese broche para el cabello que le había regalado su padre, pero en esta ocasión esa sensación era mucho peor y más dolorosa. Para empeorar todo, su madre le contó que Andy se había ido a vivir a un campus universitario, por lo tanto, probablemente nunca lo vería de nuevo, este hecho la deprimía de sobremanera porque quería volver a jugar con él.

Esa tristeza la acompañaba casi diariamente y no lograba comprenderlo, para Bonnie no tenía sentido deprimirse por la ausencia una persona ajena a su familia y al que no conocía bien. Además, a parte de la tristeza, había otro sentimiento contradictorio que últimamente también la asaltaba todos los días, se trataba de una absurda felicidad que emergía cada vez que recordaba a Andy, era como un nerviosismo inquieto que revoloteaba en su pecho pero no la molestaba, es más le agradaba, se sentía bien y no podía evitar sonreír a causa de ese sentimiento extraño. La niña presentía que algo no andaba bien en ella, en su opinión no era normal pensar tanto en un niño, pero, ¿qué significaba esa sensación de extraña alegría que emergía cada vez que pensaba en él?

Tal vez esa felicidad se debía a que Andy era muy distinto a todos los niños que Bonnie conocía. En primer lugar, él olía bien, tenía un aroma similar a las hojas de un pino, muy parecido al olor de las colonias que se ponía su padre, aunque en Andy ese mismo aroma se sentía mil veces mejor; los demás niños olían muy mal, apestaban a pegamento y a desagradables olores corporales. En segundo lugar, los niños, en su mayoría, son muy torpes a la hora de jugar, imponiendo siempre sus ideas sin aceptar opiniones, pero Andy fue diferente, aunque él inició el juego, aceptó todas las ideas que ella proponía, sin burlarse ni una sola vez, Bonnie jamás pensó que podría conectarse tanto con un niño, fue maravilloso. En fin, la pequeña podría tardarse todo un día hablando del porqué Andy es tan distinto del niño promedio, pero esa admiración que tenía hacia el joven era confusa para Bonnie ¿Por qué su atención se centraba en un niño en particular? ¿No se suponía que todos los niños eran iguales para ella? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

A veces, cuando Bonnie miraba el infinito cielo azul, no podía evitar recordar los ojos de Andy, que a su parecer eran muy bonitos. Antes, nunca le llamaron la atención los ojos de otras personas, para ella eran todos iguales, no tenían nada de especial, sólo eran ojos. Sin embargo, cuando vio los ojos de Andy en aquella tarde, se dio cuenta, sin saber la razón, que poseían un color azul muy especial, a pesar de que había visto miles de ojos del mismo color. Esos ojos azules le gustaban mucho, la niña no podía negarlo, y quería volver a mirarlos porque ocasionaban un sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

Por todo esto, Bonnie pensó que tal vez podría estar enferma ya que no solamente esos nuevos y extraños sentimientos aquejaban a la niña, sino también algunos malestares físicos que la desconcertaban en demasía. Cuando su madre mencionaba el nombre de Andy en cualquier conversación casual, la castaña sentía un calor inexplicable y desagradable recorrer sus mejillas, sin ser capaz de poder detenerlo, era vergonzoso e incómodo. Lo peor de todo es que este calor sonrojaba sus mejillas de manera misteriosa, cuando su madre se percataba de sus sonrojos por lo general le preguntaba si tenía fiebre, a lo que la pequeña contestaba con torpes excusas. Bonnie no entendía porque la mención de un simple nombre le causaba esos malestares.

Pero no sólo era eso, en ocasiones, cuando pensaba en la tarde de juegos que pasó con Andy, Bonnie sentía un extraño malestar en su estomago como si un montón de mariposas volaran desbocadas en su interior, incluso, a causa de ese recuerdo, podía sentir leves temblores en sus piernas como si se estuviera muriendo de nervios. Aparentemente el hecho de pensar en Andy causaba estragos en su cuerpo infantil ¿cómo era posible eso?

Bonnie concluyó que definitivamente estaba enferma, eso ya no lo dudaba, no había otra explicación ¿Por qué otra razón tendría estos sentimientos tan contradictorios entre sí? Pensar en Andy la podía alegrar en extremo o deprimir brutalmente de maneras inesperadas y sin previo aviso, era confuso y desconcertante. Además, los nervios y sonrojos eran anormales en ella, si bien era una niña tímida no era usual que se sonrojara y se pusiese nerviosa por un recuerdo o la mención de una sola persona ¿sería una fiebre extraña? ¿O Andy la contagió de alguna nueva enfermedad? Porque desde su encuentro con él, ya nada volvió a ser como antes, a sus ojos, el mundo ya no era el mismo. Ver a parejas que manifiestan su cariño mediante abrazos o besos ya no le causaba asco, hasta pensaban que se veían lindos. Los días le parecían más bonitos, el cielo más azul y los arboles que crecían en su barrio mucho más verdes. Parecía como si el mundo hubiese cambiado sólo para ella.

Pero, más allá de todo eso, Bonnie deseaba con vehemencia ver a Andy, para volver a jugar y divertirse con él, necesitaba verlo aunque sea por unos ínfimos minutos, nunca antes había ansiado tanto volver a ver a un niño, pero…

_Quería volver a jugar con él_

_Quería volver a ver sus ojos azules_

_Sólo quería estar a su lado_

_Definitivamente_, concluyó la niña, estaba muy _enferma_ ¿Su enfermedad desconocida tendría alguna cura?

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Mason es el niño que aparece en el corto navideño de Toy Story "That time forgot"**

* * *

**Notas finales: Mmmm… sé que no estuvo muy bueno pero sentía una necesidad primordial de escribir algo sobre esta pareja tan polémica y hermosa que recién descubrí y de la cual, lo admito, me obsesioné un poco XD Además, siempre quise escribir sobre el enamoramiento de un infante, ¡es tan lindo! Aunque reconozco que pensaba escribir algo más atrevido pero primero quería empezar con algo tierno para irme acostumbrando a trabajar con esta pareja (además soy nueva en este fandom) je je je **

**Para serles honesta, planeo usar esta historia como base, o preludio mejor dicho, argumental para un long-fic sobre esta pareja (en la que el amor ya no se presentará de manera unilateral), aunque una posible continuación dependerá del recibimiento (y la aceptación) que tenga este fic: ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Esta historia merece una continuación? ¿Sirvo para escribir fics Andy/Bonnie? ¿O debería abandonar? Quisiera saber su opinión ya que tengo muchas ganas de escribir un long-fic Andy/Bonnie y no sé si poseo la habilidad necesaria para animarme a escribirlo e.e**

**¿Merezco un review? D:**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
